Reunions
by MetalTrude
Summary: OMG! Vlad is back! Danni is back! And Danny has two annoying twins and an over-cheery aunt! And when Danny is in trouble they have to save him and the world from being ruled by Vlad. Can they make it out in one piece?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. *sniffs*

_**Reunions **_

**1. Family meeting**

It was a nice day in the town of Amity Park. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing. Suddenly a loud BOOM interrupted the silence. A boy with white hair in a black jumpsuit with a white collar, a white belt, white boots and gloves and a snow white logo with a D and a P inside fell out of the sky and crashed into a car. As he stood up his eyes were glowing bright green along with his fist. He glared at someone, or better yet something, that looked like a giant robot with green, flaming hair.

"Hey Skulker! Why don't you try to hunt someone you're size?" Danny shouted.

"Because you're still the most valuable prey! Especially since you're the star of you're world." shouted Skulker back.

"Oh, so the usual?" Danny smiled.*1

With that Danny blasted Skulker into a building, uncapped the Fenton thermos and sucked Skulker in it. Everything was going perfectly according to plan. Now he was free to spend a relaxed weekend with his friend at the mall or playing video games. Talking of friends …

"Hey Danny", Sam said, "Are you Okay?"

"Yeah, Sam, I'm fine." Danny replied.

"Cool. What are we gonna do now?" Tucker asked.

"How about we get to my house and play some video games?" Danny suggested.

"Great!", Tucker shouted, "Let's go!" which earned him a groan from Sam

So they started walking but after two steps they heard a scream: "DANNYYYYYYY!!!!"

"Oh man! Doesn't she realize this is hopeless?!"

Danny sighed as Paulina came around the edge right at the moment when Danny turned him, Tucker and Sam invisible. She looked around obviously disappointed that she was too late for the battle. After she left, probably to look somewhere else for them--or to see the shoe sale at the mall-- the three ran to Danny's house. As Danny opened the door two figures ran out and hugged him. That took him by surprise and he fell. He looked up and saw his little cousins Max and Theo sitting on him like on a horse.

"Yay! Hey Danny!" Max yelled. He wore a green t-shirt with a big 'M' on it and blue jeans. His brown-blue eyes sparkled with joy and his bight, red hair hung in his face.

"We saw you last night on TV…" shouted Theo who had an orange t-shirt with a 'T' on it on.

But unlike his brother he was a little more plump and had brown hair and bright blue eyes. Still, they looked almost exactly alike.

"… and mom said we could come here …" Max said.

"… and visit you. And Uncle Jack and Aunt Maddie of course!" they finished.

Danny looked at them in confusion. The last time he saw them they had been so small and cute. Well, now they were bigger but still cute. But he didn't expect to see them that way again. He suddenly heard lots of laughers.

"Come on boys! You kill your cousin! Get off of him!" a young woman laughed.

She had dark-brown hair that was bound to a ponytail and brown-green eyes. She wore a yellow jumpsuit with lilac gloves, collar, belt and shoes.

"Aunt Hailey!" Danny shouted just as excited as his little cousins.

"Danny my boy. I'm so glad to see you! How have you been?" she replied cheery.

"I'm fine and I'm glad to see you, too, but what are you doing here?" Danny asked as his cousins tried to drag him away to play with them.

"Well, as you heard of your little cousins we're here to visit you're family."

"Yeah, and you have to play with us every day!" Max shouted in a squeaky voice.

"We'll see. Oh, by the way these are my best friends Sam and Tucker."…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*1 I also think it would be very difficult to find someone Skulker's size.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So this is my fist chapter (I have changed a few things since I first uploaded it). I'm open for _

_any advices or suggestions to improve my story._

_Anyway, Read and Review._


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.

**2. Space**

_L__oneliness. Darkness. Nothingness. I've seen this for too long now. I can't even go into the ghostzone because of that little 'incident'. This would be normally the time for me to strike back but what chance do I have? It's not like anyone would help me. And I can't stay anywhere. All thanks to Daniel and his meddling friends! Oh how I hate this boy! Once I find a way to go back to earth he'd better watch out, because he shall face my wrath!_

Vlad was floating in space on a rock. He's been in space since Jack turned his back on him. After that the disaterorite … the Ghostzone -- he hadn't even known how he ended up there until it hit him - very hard on his forehead with Rocky: he died -- … and then this rock in space. Two month!

"Hey Rocky. Do you know what to do?" Vlad said to his only pal: the rock. (Yes! We did it! We finally drove Vlad mad!)

No answer. Frustrated Vlad looked at the earth. Suddenly an evil smile crossed his face, which is, how we all know, not a good sign.

Back on earth we see Danny playing in the garden with Max and Theo.

"Catch me, Danny!" Max laughed.

"Oh man! I'll never catch you with the speed you're running" Danny said, a little sarcastically.

"Hey Danny! You missed me!" shouted Theo and laughed.

Suddenly Danny's Ghost sense went of. Quickly he shoved his cousins inside and told them to stay there. But you know little boys and what they do… He then transformed into his ghost half. Danny Phantom. Skulker appeared above him.

"You? Again? I thought I just taught you a lesson yesterday!" Danny shouted.

"That's right! That's why I came today. To teach YOU a lesson!" Skulker laughed evilly

"Playing with five-year-olds! Ha! How nice. I wonder what everyone else would say about that?"

"Oh, please. Do you really think I care what you or anyone else thinks? I got over that six month ago."

"Oh yeah? Well, I will still show the video everybody I meet!"

"Good thing you won't see anybody in my world!"

While the two ghosts were arguing Max and Theo exchange excited looks. Their own super-power-cousin was fighting a real ghost!

"Mommy and daddy were right: Ghosts does exist!" Max shouted. *1

"Hey, how about we get a little closer?" replied Theo with a smirk.

The twins ran outside just to see their cousin being hit by something that looked like a green glowing net.

"AAARRRGGGH!"

"Didn't expect that, did you, whelp" Skulker said with a satisfied smile.

Danny looked up at him, anger, surprise and a hint of fear in his eyes. Suddenly a small figure jumped on Skulker. He looked around confused but couldn't see the person since he was hodling on the back of Skulker's neck. *2

Danny then saw that Max and Theo climbed on Skulker… like on a carousel?! Skulker roared in anger and Danny use this little moment of distraction to get out of the net, sneak up and hit Skulker with an ectoblast. He sucked the now weakened Skulker in the thermos and floated back to the ground.

"Danny, that was awesome!" the twins shouted.

They had jumped off of Skulker when they saw Danny with the thermos.

"Thanks but you were supposed to stay inside! He could have hurt you!"

"Like he hurt you?"

Danny muttered something about having too smart cousins and led them back inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*1 Their parents were ghost hunters, too. Runs in the family.

*2 If you have ever tried to look at the back of your neck you must have noticed it's a bit painful

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hey another chapter! I hope you liked it. If yes please review and if not tell me what I can do _

_better._

_Read and Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.

**3. More Family**

The next day was Saturday that meant Danny didn't go to school and had to spend the whole morning telling his cousins about his adventures. He knew they would ask eventually. He was just about to come to the best part of his story -- kicking Vlads butt -- when his aunt came in and told them lunch was ready. Finally Max and Theo jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about that, Danny" said his aunt sadly.

"It's okay. I'm getting used to it." Danny answered and smiled at her.

"Well, we should go now", Hailey finally interrupted the silence, "Your mother has made a roast pork and I don't wanna miss it!" she said cheerily.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Danny shouted excitedly.

One and a half hour later they all sat around the table and looked around tiredly. Aunt Hailey sent Max and Theo to the guest bedroom where they were supposed to take and afternoon nap -- of course they weren't. Danny sat in his room and called Sam to ask her out for next Friday and his parents showed his aunt their newest inventions. Maddie just explained what the FentonThermos did when aunt Hailey got an idea. Two hours and a freak out of the twins later they arrived at the fun park near Amity Park. When they paid for entry the man who sold the tickets suddenly started gawking at Danny.

"Errr… did I do something wrong? My pants aren't off again, are they?!" Danny shouted looking somewhat hysterical.

"No Danny, sweetie, you're fine.", whispered his mom, "I just think this has never seen you before."

"Oh, right. Uhm… could we please now get our tickets?" Danny asked the man.

He began to shudder: "Of course, Sir! I'm sorry, Sir."

They went inside, Danny being slightly annoyed. They spend there the whole afternoon with out interruptions -- except for people starring at Danny --, but little did they know somebody followed them. Max and Theo just dragged Danny to the roller coaster. They got in along with some other people. Most of them were nine or ten years old. At last a girl, about 12 years old, jumped in the wagon behind Danny and the twins and machines began to clatter. When they were finally on the top of the track they could see the entire park in the bight sunshine. Danny looked around excitedly when he heard a voice from behind.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" the girl from behind asked.

Danny turned around just as the roller coaster moved again. Danny looked into the ice blue eyes of the girl. The coaster grained speed. Dannys eyes widened in shock and surprise. A looping came up. Danny nearly threw up and his stomach started to rumble. He stayed that way most of the ride. Finally the coaster stopped and the twins and the girl jumped out of it. The girl came over to Danny stretched out her hand and Danny gladly took it.

"Shocked you, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah", Danny answered, "it's not every day that you're about to enjoy a ride on a roller coaster and suddenly realize that you're super-power-cousin spies on you"

"Hey! I didn't spy on you! I was just having fun!" she teased him.

"Uhm… Danny? Who is that?" Max asked curiously.

"Oh, forgot to introduce you. This is Danielle. Danni those are my cousins Max and Theo."

"Wow, more family" Danielle replied with a smile.

"We should get back to my parents now" Danny suggested.

So they went back to the Fenton's and Danny's aunt with just another cousin.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I've got nothing to say. Just Read and Review._


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.

**4. Evil Plots and stories**

We leave the happy family reunion and go to Nasty Burger were we see Dash and some of his friends. Paulina leaned at Dash's shoulder and listened to the different conversations. Dash talked about a party he was going to give tomorrow and how he could convince Danny to come, too. Ever since the world discovered his secret he became the most popular boy at school and in Amity Park. This only increased because he was so shy that most of the people thought he was a nice, quiet, handsome guy from their neighborhood. Of course they had often tried to convince him to come to their parties but it never worked. Sometimes because he already had a date with Sam but mostly because of the constant ghost attacks. Her thoughts drifted away over Danny and Sam to the couples at school to football matches to the big sale at the mall tomorrow -- this time they sold lipsticks for half of the prize. She was in so deep thoughts that she didn't see the glowing red eyes in the shadows behind the Nasty Burger.

Suddenly Dash stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Paulina asked confused.

"Relax, babe. I just have to use the bathroom." Dash answered smoothly and laughed a bit.

He went to the men bathroom. There he stood in front of the mirror and evened his hair. A deep, chilling voice caused Dash to whirl around. His eyes widened in shock. Those merciless, red eyes were so familiar. But why the heck would he be back? Everybody knew who he was and hated him.

"Hello child." Vlad said a little threatening.

"What do you want? I-I d-don't kn-now where D-d-danny is." Dash stuttered.

"Ha, ha! Don't worry. I don't wanna know where he is. But I see you quickly get what I'm here for. Anyway, all I need is a little help from you." Vlad chuckled evilly.

"W-w-why would I h-help you?" Dash asked nervously.

"Oh, you will …" With that he turned intangible and dived into Dash's body.

A pink aura surrounded Dash for a moment, then it died. Satisfied Vlad looked in the mirror.

"… all you have to do is be my puppet…", an evil grin appeared on his face, "… and Daniels doom. Mwahahahahaha!!!"

Next day, FentonWorks, 10 am

"Oh, pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeee Danny! Only one other story!" Max begged and his brother and Danielle started a Puppy-look-attack.

"But you said that before I told you this story, too." Danny said -- he was running out of ideas and that _has_ to mean something.

"Please, please, please, please, please!" Theo whined.

"Okay. One other story and after that we go to Sam. Okay?" Danny suggested.

"Yay!!" Danny's three cousins shouted.

"Okay this one is about how I staged a mass break out."

"Oh, come on Danny. Don't exaggerate this!" Danielle interrupted him.

"I'm not exaggerating this! It is true." Danny defended himself. "And if you interrupt me again I won't continue the story!" he threatened with a playful smile on his face.

"Well, where were we? Oh, yeah… It was one day when I came from school. The 9th May to be accurate. It was my parent's anniversary and as always my dad forgot it. My mom got really mad and shouted at him. Unfortunately we were at the basement and I was in my dad's newest invention: the Specter Speeder. When mom hit it somehow started to float into the Ghostzone and I didn't know how to stop it. That was the first time I was in the Ghostzone and of course I had to run into Walker, the Ghostzone warden. He told me the Specter Speeder was an unauthorized vehicle and if he would ever see my 'face around here again you and I will have a problem'. Well, of course he saw me again, 'cause I accidentally shot a present of my dad for mom into the Ghostzone. He arrested me and after he told me I had –and still have-- to spent 1,000 years in prison. That wasn't a pleasant thought so I staged a mass break out, freed every prisoner and got away right under his nose." Danny sighed as he finished.

_Finally!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Sorry. The end is a bit short. I hope you still liked it. As always: I'm open for suggestion and advices._

_Please Read and review._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry! Short chapter, but I didn't know how to make it any longer. I hope you'll still have fun reading it. And I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. As always._

**5. Dates**

As the bell rang Sam raced to the door and opened it furiously. Danny stood outside and gave her a goofy grin.

"Hey Sam. Sorry we're late. We had a little … distraction."

He shrugged his head in the direction of the twins. Theo ate a hotdog, Max had a big bag of popcorn and Danni held an ice cream.

"Alright. Apology accepted. But the next time you come twenty minutes too late I won't talk to you for a week." She sighed.

"Well, actually I had something better to apologise but if you don't want a ticket for the Dumpty Humpty concert next Saturday…" he smiled.

"What? How did you get those?" Sam shouted excitedly.

"Well, it should have some advantages to be the world's superhero, shouldn't it?"

"Oh Danny you're the best! Forget the threat I made earlier!" shouted Sam as she hugged Danny.

"What threat? Uhm … Sam … can't … breath!"

"Sorry"

"Okay now lets play some video games!"

"Yay! Can we play, too?" Max suddenly shouted.

Danny looked at Sam who understood.

"Hmm …. Let me think … no", Danny said and Theo started to whine, "Unless…", the twins looked up to their cousin, "… unless you stop asking about stories." Danny finished with a satisfied smile.

"Yeah Danny, we promise!" Danny's three little cousins shouted.

Just as they went inside someone shouted: "Hey Danny! Wait!"

Danny turned around and saw Dash running in neck breaking speed towards them.

"Wait! I wanted to ask you to come to my party today at 8 pm."

Danny just groaned. "Dash how many times do I have to tell you I can't?"

"But Danny, what if no ghost shows up? Or do you have a date with Sam?" Dash said.

"Well, not really but I bet there will be a ghost attack." Danny replied slightly unsure

_Or I'll set someone free to get away from the party._

"But can't you at least try to come? I mean it's not like they attack you everytime you go outside, do they?" Dash argued.

"Well, I guess I can try to come." Danny sighed in defeat.

"Cool! See you at eight Danil … err … Danny!" Dash grinned and ran away.

Sam laid her hand on Danny's shoulder and they went inside together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I've got nothing to say once again. Just this:_

_Read and Review. Please!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Danny Phantom. It's Butch Hartman's creation. Neither do I own Dance Dance Revolution. It's owned by Konami._

**6. Conclusions**

Sam's house, 7.45 pm

"Well Sam. I better go now. I don't wanna be later for the party. Well, actually I do but I have to bring my cousins back home." Danny said after the 55th round of Dance Dance Revolution.

"Okay but I have to talk to you first" answered Sam and half-dragged him out of the room.

"If this is about Paulina _again_ I have to say … " started Danny but Sam stopped him.

"No Danny, it's not about Paulina. I was just thinking that Dash acted a little weird. Didn't you noticed he didn't even started telling about how cool his party is gonna be?"

Danny looked a little confused but quickly recovered "Maybe he's finally gotten over it."

"Maybe but he was all alone. Usually the whole group tries to convince you."

"Errr … maybe the others were busy or something."

"Yet again maybe but the weirdest part was the end: Why did he nearly call you Daniel?" Sam asked.

Danny winced a little bit at that comment. It brought back memories of Vlad. He was the only one who never stopped calling him that.

"You mean Vlad is behind this? But how?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Yes I think Vlad is up to something but I have absolutely no idea how." Sam confessed

"But remember that they said he was hit by the disasteroid? Maybe not all of him died." Sam added.

"What do you mean by that?" Danny was now honestly confused.

"Well, maybe Vlads humanhalf died leaving his ghosthalf behind. He's now all-ghost. What if he overshadowed Dash to get to you? We all know how much he hated you! And now he will hate you even more. And… and I'm scared to lose you to him." Sam finished sadly.

"Hmm … I think somehow you're right.", Danny confessed, "But what am I supposed to do about it? If I don't go now he'll come after me tomorrow when I least expect it. Or worst he'll come after you!" Danny shuddered at the last thought.

"Hey, what is family for?" Danielle suddenly asked from behind what caused Danny to whirl around frantically.

"Hey relax!", Danielle laughed, "I'm going to come with you!"

Danny looked at Sam who nodded and then at Danni.

"Okay, fine. But only because Sam wouldn't let me go anywhere if I wouldn't agree." He said in a playful defeat.

"Then you better go. You have five minutes to get to Dash's house."

"Uh oh."

Five minutes and a promise of Sam to bring the twins home later Danny and Danni arrived at Dash's house. Seconds after Danny knocked the door was opened. Dash's grinning face showed up and he let them in.

As they entered Dash said: "Not that I wanna bother you", at that Danny gave him a death glare, "… but who's that pretty young girl you brought with you?"

"That's Danielle, my cousin. She's visiting me for a few days and really wanted to come to this party. So I took the liberty to invite her." Danny explained.

At least it was half the truth, because Danni really wanted to go to a party. Dash led them into the living room and they sat down on a couch. Most of the guests were already there. After half an hour Dash suddenly asked Danny:

"Can I talk to you please? It's very important. Alone." He added as he saw Danni stand up,

too. Danny mentioned her to stay here but also to watch out. She nodded in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Cliffhanger! What will happen to Danny? Will Vlad kill him? Well, you're gonna have to read __the next chapter to find out. I hope you liked this one._

_Read and Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.

**7. ****Powerful tricks**

Max and Theo sat in the guest bedroom. They were a little restless since they heard what Danny and Sam had talked about. They knew Vlad, too. It had been a few month ago when he tried to take over the earth. The twins had been scared to death. In movies it was fun to watch the action but in the real world it was just terrible. It was then that Hailey came in.

"Mom", Theo asked quietly, "this Vlad Plasmius, who wanted to take over the earth, he won't come back, will he?"

Hailey looked at him worried. "Well, to tell the truth; nobody knows what happened to him after your uncle turned his back." She then saw Theo's and Max's terrified expressions. "But I bet you cousin will scare him enough to keep him from coming back" she added confidently.

"But Danny said he and Vlad are equal. Vlad is even a little stronger than him" Max struck back.

Hailey sighed. She tried her hardest to calm the twins down but she was never good at it.

"Listen, as soon as Danny gets back you can ask him all about that. I don't know half of his powers but I'm pretty sure Vlad isn't here."

"But Sam said…"

"Sam? What happened?" Hailey suddenly asked worriedly.

"Well, there was a boy who invited Danny to the party but Sam said he was acting weird and I think Danny agreed with her. Danni went with him to protect him." Theo blabbered quickly.

"How weird?" Hailey asked suspiciously.

"Sam said he nearly called Danny Daniel but I don't know what's so weird about that." Max helped Theo.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna call Sam right now and inform you aunt. They know how to deal with this kind of stuff." With that Hailey was gone.

We skip the scene and return to Danny and Dash in a dark alleyway. Under different circumstances Danny would have laughed at the mystery but he didn't dare. Here was definitely something wrong. That wasn't Dash. Sam must have been right; Vlad was overshadowing Dash! _But how can I know it is Vlad? _Danny thought to himself. _It could be anyone. And why didn't my ghostsense go off? Maybe it doesn't work if a ghost overshadows a human? Or Vlad --if it is Vlad-- has some device or something that keeps him from being detected? Yeah, that would be so him._

Suddenly Dash stopped and turned slowly around. His eyes weren't their normal blue anymore. They were glowing intense red. Blood red. A shiver spun down Danny's body.

"So Daniel, have you figured it out, yet?" Dash/ Vlad asked Danny with a wicked grin.

Danny meanwhile had decided to play dump so that Vlad would maybe think he had an advantage -- which he unfortunately had, but Danny had to find out if Dash was overshadowed.

"What figured out? Dash what's going on" he asked slightly irritated and confused.

"Oh, poor boy. I was expecting more from you, but apparently you're thinking you're safe? You're thinking I'm gone?" it was more a declaration than a question but he said it in such a threatening tone that Danny's eyes widened unwilling. But he still played dumb.

"Who are you? W-what do you want?" He asked quietly.

"Hmm… you don't recognize me? Let's see if _this_ can help!"

Vlad suddenly grabbed Danny by his neck and threw him against a wall. All of a sudden a duplicate of Vlad punched Danny in the back. The boy gasped as he fell to the ground and cold fingers closed around his neck making him unable to move or breathe without hurting himself. _Crud!_ _The grip's too strong! I didn't expect that. Great, just like in old times. _Danny gasped and instantly tears of pain swell up in his eyes and his vision blurred.

"Vlad… stop…" he whispered desperately.

"So you got it little brat? Well, too bad you're too later. Say goodbye…"

But before Danny blacked out he heard Vlad screaming. Then he lost conscious…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hi hi. Another cliffhanger. Danny's at Vlad's mercy so what now? Find out in the next chap. _

_For now Read and Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

I have never, am not and will never own Danny Phantom! Get that in your head! He belongs to Butch Hartman.

**8. Captured**

Danny groaned. He had such a headache! _Where am I? What happened? _He tried to move but couldn't. He tried it again tensing a little. This time he felt robes around his entire body. His arms were squeezed to his sides and his feet were tightly bound together so that the robes cut into his skin. _Ow, can't they be a little more careful? Wait who is 'they' anyway? What the heck happened?! _That's when he slowly opened his dully eyes. He wasn't in that dark alley where he had been attacked, that was for sure. This place was a little lighter and not that dirty after all. It looked like some kind of lab. _Hmm… only my parents and Vlad have such a lab… VLAD! _He looked around and started to panic. _Oh man if Vlad kidnapped me I have less than a day to live! He will want revenge. _Suddenly he noticed a cloth over his mouth. _Of course! Crazed-up Fruitloop doesn't want me to talk. I could 'ruin everything'. Oh man, what about Danielle? Did he capture her, too? This is no good. _Danny though as he struggled to break free until a dark chuckle caused Danny to freeze like an ice pop.

"Ah the little badger is awake." Vlad said smoothly.

He eyed Danny with a mixture of disgust and amusement on his face.

"The puny ghostboy… trapped… because he wasn't careful enough. Because he thought I had vanished. You thought you defeated me once and for all, didn't you? Well, let me tell you something… You. Can't. Kill. Me." His voice was now only a dark whisper.

He spoke up again: "But enough of this. You wanna know my plan, don't you?"

He grinned at Danny who nodded carefully. This felt so wrong. He shouldn't ask for the plan while he was captured. He felt just helpless.

"Well, it's simple and even you should be able to understand it." Danny angrily struggled again but gave up really soon. As he did so Vlad continued.

"My plan is to hold you hostage. The town wouldn't want their hero to die, now would they? Once they surrendered I will build my own army and will conquer the United States and after that the world. The Ghostzone will fall eventually and I will have everything I ever wanted including you out of the way."

Danny's blood ran cold. _Why doesn't he just give this whole 'conquer-the-world'-thing up? And why do I have to be the bait?_

"To bad I couldn't catch Danielle. That would have made things a lot easier."

He muttered more to himself than to Danny. A wave of relief floated trough the teen. _He didn't get Danni! There's still hope left! _Unfortunately Vlad must have noticed him relaxing a little because he said:

"What? Do you think anyone can help you here? Ha! Pathetic child! No one is coming for you. And I'll make you suffer. Hmm… something is missing… ah yeah… your witty comments. Why so quiet, hmm?" Danny shot him a death glare at his words "Ah right, that cloth. Well, I guess we're save here. You can't use your powers anyway so…" he tailed off and went over to the lab table where Danny laid and rudely pulled the cloth off of his mouth.

Instantly Danny shouted: "You evil, crazed-up fruitloop! Don't you dare even think about announcing such a threat! I won't let you do that! And next time pull a little softer would ya?"

"Oh and what are you going to do about it? I have won. Accept it."

Danny sighed and gave in… for now.

"Okay, just one question. Why can't I use my ghostpowers?" he asked warily.

He knew Vlad couldn't have used the Plasmius Maximus on him because he was still in ghost form -- he learned how to stay in ghost form while unconscious some time ago -- so what did he do…?

"Ah, yes. I thought you'd come up with that question. You see I have created a new poison. It gives me full control over your powers and I have deactivated them so you won't be able to use them until _I _allow you to." Vlad explained, a smug grin growing on his face.

"What!", Danny yelled, "Give them back to me this instant!"

"Ha ha! Oh, Daniel. Don't be hilarious. Even if I_ would_ give them back to you, you'd still never be able to beat me. It's like I said: I've won. Accept it." Vlad laughed as he strode away…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Yay! One less chapter left. This one was tough but it's finally getting interesting. If there is someone with a good idea out there please tell me._

_I hope you liked this chap. Read and Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.

**9. Bad news**

In the meantime Sam has arrived at FentonWorks after Maddie had called her because they wanted to know if Danny was in danger. She was just about to explain the whole full-ghost-theory when the front door busted open and Danielle ran in. She was worn out and looked like she just finished a cross-country-race.

"Danielle, what happened?" Sam asked worriedly.

Danielle's breath was short and abrupt, but she managed to say: "Vlad… he's back! ... Danny was … trapped and I… tried to help… but Vlad was too… strong. At least… he didn't… squeeze Danny… to death."

The she collapsed on the floor and Maddie ran over to support her. She got her up in the guest bedroom where they all gathered. After about fifteen minutes she started to wake up again. Maddie sighed in relief and stroked her hair gently. Danielle began to stir and finally sat up. At first she looked around frantically but soon calmed down. Maddie laid a hand on her shoulder which made her jump a bit but then she relaxed.

"Danielle?", Sam asked in an unusual soft voice, "What happened? What can you tell us?"

Danielle shivered a little but told them: "Well, Danny and I came to the party and everything seemed normal. Then, after about half an hour Dash asked Danny to come with him to talk. I thought it was suspiciously and snuck after them. When I finally found them Vlad stood over Danny, squeezing him to death. Dash's body just lay there limply. I attacked Vlad but Danny blacked out after that so I decided it would be the best if I would just grab him and flee but unfortunately Vlad put up a fight. I barely got away and I had to leave Danny. After that I came back here and you know the rest."

Everyone had listened quietly. Even after Danielle finished her story there was a shocked silence.

"But the weirdest part was that neither mine nor Danny's ghostsense went off.", Danielle finally broke the silence, "I could bet it had to do with this ring Vlad wore. It must have protected him." She concluded.

After that a lot of questions were asked. When no one knew any more to say they went to the different rooms -- or in Sam's case home. They wouldn't accomplish anything today but all of them couldn't sleep this night. And all of them had their very own thoughts.

1.30 am, mansion of a creepy, old, crazed-up ex- billionaire fruitloop who needs a cat

"LET ME GO!!!" Danny shouted for the millionth time in one hour.

His voice was already scratchy but he didn't care. He had to get out! Vlad didn't seem to care either because he made no move to let Danny out.

He only muttered under his breathe: "Puny, pathetic child."

He grinned and started pacing again. He had taken Danny up to his office and thrown him into a cage on the wall. _Urgh, I hate it when he treats me like an animal. But it doesn't matter. I guess this is it. No one is coming to get me out of here. We'll be doomed. _Danny let out a long heavily sigh. Of course Vlad hadn't left out any chance of torturing him.

"What, no plan?" Vlad sneered.

Danny shook his head in response and answered with a hint of sarcasm: "No, actually not. I… ergh… why do I even wasting my breath here? You're not listening to me anyway."

"Oh, believe me my boy, I do. Better than your father ever could."

An evil smile spread across Vlads face.

"And now, just be quiet. I have a demand to make."

With that he walked off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Yes! Another chapter! And I'm sorry if I put a few mistakes in here. I could use some help with the grammar. So if there are any beta-readers out there who want to help me they'd be more than welcome._

_Anyway read and review!_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

**10. Plans formed and put into action**

In the mean time at FentonWorks everyone prepared to fight to get Danny back. Maddie put as much ghost hunting equipment in her boots as possible and Jack charged the Fenton bazooka. Hailey tried to convince the twins to stay up in their room. This is how the conversation went:

"But we wanna help Danny, too!" Max yelled.

"But it's too dangerous for you to be there.", Hailey replied, "You could get hurt."

"Danny said that, too when he battled that big, metallic ghost but we were the ones who saved him! He was already captured in a net! That ghost would have killed him! And it wasn't even his worst enemy!" Theo half-whined.

"Yes and Vlad IS Danny's worst enemy…"

"THAT'S WHY WE NEED TO HELP!!!" Max shouted. He was just about to just walk off and find Danny without anyone else when his mother slammed the door shut.

"LET ME OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" Max cried. He pounded against the door with all his might but it was no use. Both Max and Theo started to cry.

Fifteen minutes later they heard voices down stairs. Maddie, Jack, Hailey, Danielle, Sam, Tucker and Valerie were about to leave when suddenly Vlads face appeared on the TV screen. They all turned around in shock as they heard his voice:

"Citizens of Amity Park! I, Vlad Plasmius, have returned to get my revenge on your beloved hero, Danny Phantom and on the world. Mwahahahahaha! And to do that I have made me a little company…" the scene flipped over to Danny in a cage with a cloth over his mouth and his hands behind his back.

He had cuts, burns and buries all over his body, probably from escape attempts or Vlad, torturing him. He had pretty deep cut on his right cheek and it looked like Vlad had tried to slash his eye.

"As you can see", Vlad suddenly said, "he has no chance of escaping and if you won't surrender for him till tomorrow evening he will pay for this. With his live. I'm waiting for your decision. Should he die or just be enslaved? Oh and Fentons, don't try anything funny because I have a state of the art security system. If it goes off it will kill him. Ta."

Vlad laughed like a lunatic and in the background you can see Danny, shocking frantically his head, meaning not to surrender, and glaring angrily at Vlad before the scene vanished and the usual program came back.

All seven ghosthunters looked at each other, their mouth hanging open and with shock in their eyes.

Finally Sam broke the eerie silence: "Should we go?"

In response everyone looked even more unbelieving. If one of them would have the courage to go it would be Sam but now she hesitated, too. 'Should they risk Danny's live?' was the real question behind her sentence and one thing was for sure: no one of them wanted to be responsible for Danny's death.

"But we can just let Vlad take over the earth and still torture Danny!" Valerie suddenly shouted out, "He will KILL him eventually!"

"You know, you have a point", Tucker said to everyone's surprise, "He won't just let Danny go free. And Danny will surely put up a fight and you all know Vlad, he won't appreciate that. But still, if Vlad really has a state of the art security system then it's nearly impossible to get there without him noticing."

At his words Sam's face brightened. "You said it's _nearly _impossible. That means there is a chance, doesn't it?"

"Maybe, maybe…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Wow, this chapter took long. Well, I'm still working on improving the other chaps. And special thanks to Karnelia who gave me some tips to do so. I hope I'll be able to update soon now that school's out for a week._

_So until next time read and review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_You know the drill. I don't own Danny Phantom. It's Butch Hartman's brilliant creation._

**11. Everyone deserves a second chance**

"Well, now that we have that fixed we can come back to our conversation"

Vlad announced and leaned back in his chair. Danny just sat silently in his cage, with his arms wrapped around his knees, but luckily not gagged and tired anymore, and looked around. Vlad noticed he wouldn't look at him and smirked:

"Why so shy, Daniel? Still no plan? Where is the little badger I came to know?"

"Shut up, Plasmius. I have enough worries of my own." Danny replied with an annoyed eye-role.

"Ah, yes there he is. Now, tell me boy, what are those 'worries' of yours?"

"That's non of your business Plasmius. Just leave me alone."

With that Danny turned around, away from Vlad. But for Vlad the conversation was far from over.

"Tell me, what happened after I was gone, Daniel?" Vlad said, suddenly interested.

Danny hesitated but replied: "I got my powers back, saved the world, blew up my secret and everyone was happy."

"Nothing more?", Vlad commented, "And that's why they see you as a hero? Pfhh Pathetic."

"Says you!", Danny retorted and turned around, "You just flew off because you thought the earth was doomed, didn't you. What a coward. I would have returned and tried to help, you know."

"Shut it! Just shut it, you little brat! You don't know what you're talking about. _You_ are always the hero and it's not that hard for you to plea for forgiveness but I can't! Everybody hates me and no one would forgive someone like me!" Vlad hissed in a low, dangerous voice his face full of disgust, anger and… regret? Was that true?

"Well, I would have." Danny replied quietly.

Vlad gave no response. Instead he looked thoughtful at Danny.

"Why?" he calmly said after a while.

"Why what?"

"Why would you give me another chance?" Vlad asked.

He was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to hear that but he did and now he wanted answers.

"Oh, that. I didn't expect you to hear that", Danny muttered and looked up at Vlad with serious eyes.

He sighed. "Well, in another timeline I learned to give everyone a second chance. No matter who it is or what he has done. A person can change. That's why everybody deserves that."

"Hmm, very wise. So you're saying you would give me a second chance if I would really try to be better?" Vlad inquired.

"Yes. Why? Would you like to try?" Danny replied hopefully.

"No, I didn't say that.", Vlad said and the hope in Danny's eyes vanished, "I just thought maybe I should give you a second chance to become my son. If you really try that is."

"What? I-I… didn't mean that! I'll never become you're son, you crazed-up fruitloop!" Danny shouted in rage.

_How can he twist my own words like that? I start to think that I have given him more than enough chances! _Danny thought angrily and clenched his fists.

"I'll give you time till tomorrow evening to decide what you want. And then all decisions will be made. Mwahahahahaha!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I'm sorry I haven't updated for quite some time. I was sick and my annoying cousin distracted me and I had a writer's block. That sucked. But now I feel better again and I hope I won't have so many problems writing the next chapter. I hope you like this one, though. I know it's kinda lame but __it will get exciting again._

_For now Read and Review!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does._

**12. Plans, plots and runaways**

The next day came without any more problems. Well, at least not for our hero. The politicians certainly had a lot to discuss. And so did the news. The capture of the world's hero had spread around the globe like fire in a dry wood. And so, although Sam, Tucker and the others tried their hardest to ignore it, everywhere were reminders of what had happened. Maddie, Jack, Valerie, Danielle, Sam and Tucker were just making plans to rescue Danny and Hailey went for a walk with Max and Theo.

"So this is Vlad's house", Tucker explained while showing the plans, "and here", he pointed on the back yard, "we could sneak in. That is no problem. We studied the security system on the outside all night, but we couldn't get inside so we have to hope we can somehow survive this. All we know is that Vlad has secured every room. You can't get in without a special card."

"And how do we do that?" Sam asked annoyed. They had been sitting around the whole day, making plans.

"Well", Valerie interrupted, "we took a card, but we're gonna need some time to figure out the password." She said calmly.

Suddenly Sam let out an angry scream and ran out of the house.

"I guess she has a hard time, hasn't she?" Tucker muttered what earned him lots of annoyed sighs.

Outside Sam walked through the Park. Her head felt like it was about to explode. There were so many questions. And nobody to ask them.

_Is Danny seriously hurt? What will happen if their plan would fail?_

She absently sat down on a tree trunk and looked around. A sudden shout caused her to whirl around. There, in a distance, was Hailey and looked around frantically.

"Theo, Max?! Where are you? This no fun! Come out now!" she demanded.

"Hailey?" Sam said carefully.

Hailey gasped and turned abruptly around.

"What happened?"

"What happened? Oh, I tell you what happened", she shouted furiously, "Max and Theo ran away! What if something happens to them? Sam, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!!!"

"Wow, slow down. Okay, where have you seen them last?" Sam inquired.

"Over there, on the playground", Hailey sobbed and pointed on the swing, "I just turned my back on them for a second to throw something in the trash can and suddenly they were gone!"

"Could you imagine any reason why they might be upset?" Sam asked carefully.

At that Hailey slapped her forehead and shouted out: "Of course! We had sort of a fight yesterday. They wanted to help rescue Danny! Oh boy, they are going to search for Danny!" she gasped.

Sam gulped. This was definitely no good. It would only make things more complicated.

"C'mon, we gotta find them before someone else does." She shouted.

So both girls started looking for the missing twins like crazy. Little did they know the two kids were right behind them. They had heard every single word and somehow regretted running away. Still, they decided to go their own way and run towards a creepy mansion of a certain crazed-up frootloop. The others would soon be thankful for that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Uh oh. This is not good. I wonder how far the twins will come with out any ghost weapons or what-so-ever. Well, we're gonna find out in the next chappie._

_Thanks for reading. Review if you like._


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. He and the other characters were created by Butch Hartman._

**13. A Ghost's mansion**

Max and Theo sneaked up on a mansion. It was big, scary and belonged to Vlad Masters aka. 'The-man-who-never-learns-of-his-mistakes-and-threatens-the-world.-again!'.

"Man, that guy seriously knows how to give you the creeps", Max whispered.

"Yeah. I-I know. Maxi, I'm scared" Theo whined.

"Oh come on! Danny never was scared of anything! Don't you want to make him proud?"

"Of course I do!" Theo yelled.

Max flinched and hissed: "Pssst. You're gonna alert the guards! C'mon, we use the back door."

He then ran into the back yard, unaware of the security cams and traps. The sky was dark blue and the sun slowly sank behind giant, gray clouds. The soft breeze blew as the twins crept over to the door.

Second story, fifth door on the right of Vlad's mansion

Plasmius stood on a window smirked. And stood and smirked, and stood and smirked… well, you get the point. He had done this since a couple of minutes now. How boring. But Danny really wondered what he was up to. _Why do villains always have to be so mysterious anyway? _Danny wondered. Al last he decided to break the silence.

"Hey V-man", he asked in a mocking, yet innocent tone, "What time is it? I'm starving!"

Vlad sighed. He knew the boy just wanted to annoy him, but he couldn't help but getting angry every time.

"Daniel, don't even bother to try to break out. And to answer your first question: it's 5.45 pm. So you can wait for another twenty minutes and you'll be gone anyway."

A quick, wicked smile crossed his face as he turned back to the window while Danny's blood ran cold. _He's really going to kill me? Soon?_

"Ah look at this.", Vlad suddenly sneered, "two kids sneaking in my backyard. I'm surprised they came that far. Oh well, my guards will stop them"

"What two kids" Danny asked warily.

Vlad turned around and answered simply: "Your cousins."

"WHAT? NO! LEAVE. THEM. ALONE!" Danny screamed fearfully grabbing the cage bars.

"Ah, yes, I forgot. They belong to your family. Hmm, let's see how far you are willing to go for them." Vlad laughed loud and cold and took out a phone. He quickly dialed a number.

"Walker? We have two little intruders."

* * *

"And who are those 'intruders'?"

* * *

"Daniel's twin cousins"

* * *

"Alright, I'm on it! I'm gonna get Skulker and we'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

"Fine, but hurry up and make sure they won't escape." Vlad replied a little threatening.

He then faced Danny, whose face had paled unnaturally.

"More family, hmm?"

…

* * *

_Oh boy! They're doomed! __Vlad __wants__ to kill Danny and Walker is about to catch Danny's only hope (for now). And the rest of our heros are still not taking action…_

_I'm so mean to Danny ^^_

_Well, if you liked this chapter please review and if you didn't please review anyway and tell me why not._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does._

**

* * *

14****. Plans failed**

The twins, meanwhile, had made their way into the house. The chilling air send shivers down their backs and there were weird sounds everywhere. The torches on the walls did little to enlighten the empty, creepy halls. Suddenly the ringing a bell of Vlad's grandfather clock echoed through the corridors and caused Max and Theo to jump.

"_Shhh!_" Max hissed as he snuck around another edge.

The next hallway decorated with armors and expensive looking paintings. There was only one door at the end of the corridor but then both kids felt the temperature of the room drop even lower than before.

"Maxi, I think there is a g-g-ghost around. Remember what mommy always said? Ghosts let the air f-f-freeze." Theo exclaimed, still shivering.

"Uh oh." They both said in union.

"RUN!"

The two of them started to run towards the only escape route but it was cut of by a person in the shadows stepping in front of it.

"AAHHH!!!" the twins yelled in terror but when the figure stepped forward into the light they saw the familiar face of…

"Danielle!" Max shouted in relieve.

"_Shh!_ Be quiet or Vlad is gonna hear us. C'mon we gotta find a save place to talk." Danielle whispered urgently and pushed the twins back the hallway into a room that turned out to be the closet.

Creating an ecto-orb for light Danielle eyed the kids suspiciously. She had a feeling this was not going to end well.

"What were you two doing there? You didn't even know were this door would lead, did you?" she inquired slightly annoyed.

"We were searching for Danny. Mommy didn't want us to help them so we went to rescue him on our own." Max explained.

"But what if Vlad would have found you? You would have made Danny's problems even worse!"

"But he didn't, did he? And what were _you _doing here anyway?" Max asked angrily.

"I … errr… searched for a way to get around here without being noticed." Danielle lied quickly.

Truth was: she went searching Danny for herself, too. But she had ghost powers. That made a huge difference, right?

"Yeah, right.", Max said, not sounding convinced at all, "Well, if you don't mind we will now continue our search for Danny!"

"No! Wait!" Danielle shouted but it was too late.

Max grabbed Theo who had just starred at the two in awe the whole time and started running in a random direction. In retrospect maybe that wasn't such a great idea because just when they left the chamber Walker and his goons appeared in the hallway and as soon as they spotted them they started firing beams with their restraining sticks. Luckily they missed but then Skulker and Bullet phased through the floor capturing the children who screamed in horror as they were put in a net and dragged away from Danielle who was still hiding in the chamber.

"Oh man", she muttered, "I gotta tell the others!"

She was about to leave her hiding spot when another guard passed by.

"Okay… this could take a while…"

* * *

_Oh bad, bad Trude! You just made everything worse for poor Danny. *slaps herself across the face*_

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was kinda busy and had a huge writes block. I hope it won't take so long next time. I think this chapter is pretty good, though but if you can think of something that could be better please tell me… I think that's all I have to say for now._

_Please Read and Review._


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. Blah, blah, blah… you know the routine.

* * *

_

**15. Time for Doom**

In the Fenton household things were finally coming to an end. That is until Sam and Hailey busted through the door. Panting, they looked around in the, suddenly silent, room.

"Max and … Theo! They're gone" Hailey managed to gasp out.

"What?!" the rest of the team asked confused and worried at the same time.

Quickly Sam continued: "They disappeared on the playground. We've been looking for them all over the place but they're gone without a trace! And we have a bad feeling that is has something to do with … Danny and Vlad"

The last bit of color that had been on Hailey's face drained from it when the horrible truth was spoken. And truth was that, if the twins really decided to go on their own they wouldn't come far. It would also complicate the whole plan of the team. They _knew_ Danny was at Vlad's and they _knew_ Vlad was there, too. They also knew the whole security system – thanks to Tuck—but they _didn't _know where the kids where. And if they would attack now they could accidently hurt them… or worse…

"A-are you sure they're there? I mean, they just could be snooping around a bit…" Jack began hesitatingly.

"Yes I am!" Hailey shrieked. "We had a _fight_ about that! I should have known _BETTER!!!_"

"Alright everyone. Calm DOWN!" Jazz shouted at the top of her lungs and finally the team became quiet.

Taking a deep breath Jazz continued: "Okay, we just have to focus. Max and Theo are probably at Vlad's, maybe even… captured. But that means they're with Danny and he will most likely protect them at all cost. So we can go on with our original plan. We'll then take down Plasmius and just free them all together."

"Yeah, you're right. We should get ready." Hailey said sadly and without another word she walked over to the basement door.

5.55 pm…

At Vlad's…

"Stop struggling, you little brat!"

"No! Ouch! You're hurting me! Don't pull so hard on my arm!"

"I will even pull harder just to make you suffer, Daniel!"

"Froot loop." Danny muttered but calmed a bit.

The pain in his left arm made him hold still so his enemy – who was currently strapping his hands together with a glowing green rope -- couldn't hurt him any more.

"Turn around." The evil ghost ordered.

"Geez, you could be a little bit nicer you know? I wanna enjoy the last few minutes of my life!" Danny exclaimed.

Vlad blinked in surprise but then he broke into full-hearted laughers.

"Hey! That's not funny! I don't enjoy being close to death, you know?" Danny shouted furiously.

"Oh, Daniel. You're hilarious." The older ghost said between his laughers

"What! You said you'd kill me!"

"Yes, I will but… I had hoped you'd give a bit more of a struggle." Vlad explained, whipping a tear of joy away.

"I-I… I…" Danny stuttered. "I can't" he admitted softly letting his head hang low. "I'd put Max and Theo's life at risk if I continued to struggle."

"Ah, yes. You're right…" Vlad replied but a knock at the door caught his attention. "Come in!" he demanded.

When the door flew open Danny couldn't help but gasp at the sight of his cousins in a net, which was dangling on Skulker's arm.

"Danny!" Max shouted but soon shut up as he received a small slap on his head.

"NO! Let them go! They have nothing to do with all this!" Danny screamed getting more hysterical by the second.

5.59 pm…

"Skulker, put them down" Vlad ordered calmly completely ignoring the desperate teens demand as the hunter let go of the net.

With a loud 'THUD!' both kids hit the ground. The second this happened Danny ran over to them kneeling on the floor.

"Max, Theo? Are you okay?" he called worriedly.

"Yeah, I think so." Theo replied slowly. "Danny, we're sorry. We just-"

"No, it's okay." Danny interrupted his cousin's apology. "I know you were worried. Don't worry. We… we'll get out of here." He ended with a small sigh of worry.

"Danny! Why are your hands bound?" Max asked warily.

The teenager hesitated for a moment before replying cheeky: "Because Vlad doesn't want me to kick his butt!"

All three kids began to laugh but quickly stopped when Vlad's angry voice reached their ears.

"Really funny, Daniel. But you should not forget the position you're in."

6.00 pm…

Then, the clock suddenly rang.

"It's time for your doom, dear boy." Vlad whispered tauntingly in Danny's ear.

The poor boy's ecto green eyes widened fearfully as Vlad roughly lifted him to his feet and dragged him along. But before exiting the room the evil ex-billionaire claimed:

"Skulker, Walker. Bring our little guests to the backstage room. Daniel and I will be on stage but we have to make sure our little badger doesn't try anything, hmm?"

And with one last glace at Danny, who was shrinking away from his archenemy, Vlad went away to finally fulfill his destiny.

* * *

_I'm so sorry for the long wait! Really! *starts to panic when she sees a bunch of people with forks*_

_School had me occupied and I had a huge exam I had to study for and I got sick (and still am)! I was also a little lazy *laughs nervously*_

_Still, I hope this chapter will make it up and I'll try to update faster next time ^^_

_One more thing: I'll upload a new story soon. It's called Chasing Storm. I already uploaded a pic on DeviantArt._

_(Please remove spaces) _

_Link: http : // metaltrude. deviant art. com/ art / Chasing- Storm- 122600517_

_Please read and review!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom… sadly :( Butch Hartman does._

* * *

**16****. The Ultimate Decision**

6 pm, city hall…

A giant crowd gathered in front of the city hall, all waiting to make the ultimate sacrifice to save their hero. The time had come for the decision and as the clock tower's second hand moved to the last number a ghostly pink mist appeared on the stage. Everyone held their breath when Vlad Plasmius and Danny Phantom stepped out of the smoke. The older ghost wore his usual smug grin as he dragged Danny forwards by his bound wrists. The teen just looked around nervously in response as if searching for something. He, indeed, was looking for his family. If he was about to die, he wanted to see them one last time… to feel their love… his strength… He didn't want to die, though! His hometown and probably the whole universe would surrender for nothing! But he couldn't tell them that what they were doing would lead to everybody's doom! His cousin's lives were at risk!

Nervously, Tucker went up the stairs to the stage. Blast! Vlad just successfully blocked their course of action by bringing Danny with him! It would have been much easier to just free the captured teen backstage…

Shaking Vlad's hand, Tucker began to talk.

"Welcome, sir. It's a pleas-"

"Cut the chit chat! I don't have all day, child! Just tell me I've won!" Vlad cut the young mayor off impatiently.

"A-alright… err… well" Tucker replied, clearly taken aback. "We, the people of Amity Park, have decided on this day to make you our new mayor. Congratulation."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

Danny's scream immediately caught everyone's attention, letting every eye fall on him. He had never felt so panicked. Well, actually he did; when he had fought his older self. He had thought for sure he was going to die back then. And now it seemed to happen again… Vlad would kill him… he couldn't do a thing about it. His powers didn't work, he had no weapons… he was out of options. This was his end. He fought back the tears that threatened to run down his face. No, he wouldn't give his arch-enemy the satisfaction of seeing him cry like a little, scared boy. He was going to stay strong. But it was time for him to say goodb-

BOOM!!!

Suddenly everyone started to scream and run… the chaos was perfect. An explosion on stage, Vlad's furious shouts and a panicky crowd. What more could go wrong?

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here!?" Danny shouted, half worried, half happy.

"Duh, we're here to rescue you, of course!" Sam said annoyed.

"But you won't rescue him today!" Vlad's deep, foreboding voice interrupted seconds before he appeared behind Danny, a knife in his hands.

He held it at Danny's throat, threatening to hurt him if his family didn't do what he said. All of this went so fast that no one knew what was going on until the smoke cleared, revealing Danny once more in Vlad's grasp, Vlad holding the knife and Danny's friends and family on the other side of the stage, clearly unsure. The young ghost boy squirmed a bit but as he felt the knife pushing further into his soft skin he quickly stopped.

"Alright. Since I am the new ruler now" Vlad spoke up, "I order the police to arrest these people! Now!" He shouted impatiently when he saw that nobody was moving.

Then carefully some officers approached the Fenton's, Sam and Tucker before handcuffing them and leading them away. A thick silence followed.

By now tears had begun to leak out of Danny's eyes. He had never felt so helpless. He just wanted to shrink away from sight, to disappear and be left alone…

"Now you shall all see what happens to those who dare to oppose me!" the older ghost shouted, getting everyone's attention again.

The still mute crowd could only watch as their hero was pulled up, the knife pushing more and more into his throat…

* * *

_Yeah, I know. I haven't uploaded this story since… *goes off to see the last update* July ^^' I just don't know what to write… sorry, you have to be patient. It might take awhile, but I'll finish this story. I promise! Still, I have the feeling that barely anyone wants to read this anyway._

_If you do please Read and Review!_


End file.
